


Turn It Up: My Turn

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Jaejung and Yunho have been together for years. They enjoy their alone time when they alleviate their lustful desires. But Jaejung has had this fantasy for quite some time, but Yunho never lets him act on it. Jaejung has grown impatient and has decided it is his turn to fulfill his desires.





	Turn It Up: My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed in fanfics that Yunho gets to have his way with Jaejung, but Jaejung never gets to enjoy feeling himself in Yunho (and not Yunho's mouth I mean.) So like my last fanfic "My little vampire" (2min) Taemin was more sexual than how he is normally portrayed. I think Jaejung should finally get his chance to top Yunho.

Jaejung was waiting for Yunho to come home, and was wondering what was taking him so long. He had decided today would be the day that he finally got to push into Yunho's ass. He was tired of always being a bottom, and he so desperately wanted to show Yunho what he could do.

When Yunho finally opened the door to their Tokyo apartment he said "tadai..." He was cut off when Jaejung kissed him with such force and passion which completely caught him off guard. Jaejung cupped Yunho's face in his hands and tilted his head trying to change the angle of the kiss. Jaejung normally did not initiate these sort of kisses. Yunho smiled into the kiss, his mind was curious as to what his lover what up to. Jaejung nibbled on Yunho's lower lip wanting to seek entrance which Yunho gladly gave him. Their tongues engaged in a playful battle, normally Yunho's tongue would overpower Jaejung's but that was not the case today. Jaejung took his left hand from Yunho's cheek and it traveled down his neck, his shirt till he cupped Yunho's slowly forming erection over his pants making Yunho gasp at how aggressive he was being. Yunho was seeing a new side of Jaejung, and he was turned on, wondering just what will result from this. When they finally broke away from the heated kiss to catch their breath, Yunho was about to voice a question to Jaejung asking what had gotten into him but then Jaejung pulled Yunho by his belt over to the bedroom. Whatever it was that had gotten into Jaejung was nothing for Yunho to complain about, he was liking this side of Jaejung that seemed to have been dormant or kept secret over the years.

"You're always making me feel good, not it's time that I return the favor Yunho. So just sit back and enjoy it." Yunho nodded still confused as to what his lover had planned for him but very curious. Jaejung pulled off Yunho's shirt brushing his hands down Yunho's bare chest and chiseled abs. He lowered his head to Yunho's left nipple and bit down. Yunho bit down on his lip from the slight pain, but was enjoying this masochistic approach that Jaejung was experimenting with. Jaejung started to lick and suck on the nipple making it feel better, then Jaejung repeated this action to the other nipple. Jaejung's hands wandered back down to Yunho's bulge patting it over his pants making Yunho's cock twitch and release a groan from his lips. Jaejung then undid Yunho's belt taking it out from the belt loops and throwing it across the room. Jaejung leaned in for another forceful kiss full of lust, he slipped a hand down Yunho's pants feeling Yunho's bulge still covered by his boxers and he rubbed him which led to Yunho moaning into the kiss. With Jaejung's other hand he undid Yunho's pants and they fell to the floor with ease. Yunho pulled at Jaejung's shirt wanting to rip it off of him, which Jaejung allowed. They broke away from their kiss so Yunho could pull off Jaejung's shirt. Then Jaejung surprised Yunho when he forcefully pushed him down onto the bed. Yunho was rather intrigued by Jaejung's aggressiveness. Jaejung started biting, licking, sucking on the sensitive patch of skin on his neck by his collarbone which caused Yunho to moan as he closed his eyes. Jaejung took this is as the perfect time to start his plan. He grabbed out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and locked Yunho's right hand in it and then cuffed his to one of the bars in the headboard. Yunho opened his eyes when he realized what was happening, he wasn't sure if he should be turned on because Jaejung wanted to use handcuffs or should be scared. Before he could decide between the two his lover had already cuffed his other hand to another bar in the headboard. Jaejung leaned down to give Yunho another passionate kiss, when he broke away from the kiss Yunho was breathless.

"W-What are you doing? Why am I handcuffed?"

"I told you, that it is finally my turn."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"You'll see." Jaejung still had another surprise for his lover though. He bit down on Yunho's left ear, licked it, and then sucked on it. Yunho closed his eyes again from the pleasure and then Jaejung brought out his surprise: a blindfold. He put it on Yunho, and he instantly tensed.

"W-wait.....why are you doing this?"

"It'll be no fun if you know what is coming. I want to surprise you."

"Sex is plenty of fun when you can see, there are many sights that I love when we have sex."

"But now how about you focus on the _feel_ of it instead." Jaejung blew softly into Yunho's ear sending a shiver throughout his body. Yunho still a little uneasy from being blinded, thought that perhaps this could be a good thing. Jaejung had prepared an ice bucket earlier, he took out an ice cube and rubbed it on Yunho's nipples making his back arch off the bed and releasing a groan. Jaejung trailed the ice cube Yunho's abs and rubbed it across his hip bones; one of Jaejung's favorite parts of Yunho's body to tease. Jaejung licked at Yunho's left hipbone causing him to jerk his hips upward but Jaejung was holding them down. Jaejung grabbed another ice cube and rubbed it on the shell of Yunho's left ear which had him opening his mouth wide and then it turned into a smile. Jaejung moved the ice cube along Yunho's jawline then trailing it down his adamsapple then across his collar bones. Jaejung was enjoying teasing his lover, Yunho had teased him so much over the years it was time for payback. He decided it was time to tease Yunho's member which was now starting to throb from his now heightened reaction to the sensation of touch now that he had to rely on that rather than his vision. Jaejung took out another ice cube and moved it along the base of Yunho's cock which had him moaning loudly.

"Awwww how can something so cold make me feel so hot?"

"So you like the blindfold now?" Yunho was feeling everything in a very different way from the usual. He knew that the sensation of touch was important in sex but never realized what its full potential could be. He was enjoying every minute of it.

"Why did you hide this trick from me for so long?" Jaejung chuckled as he took out another ice cube and teased the very sensitive underside on Yunho's cock, this made Yunho buck his hips. Jaejung then licked the underside of Yunho's cock from the bottom up replacing the once cold feeling with the warmth of his tongue. Yunho felt himself relax as Jaejung's tongue heated his member, but then Jaejung grabbed another ice cube and rubbed it over the slit causing Yunho to gasp. His precum coating the ice cube, and then Jaejung swirled the ice cube around the head of Yunho's cock sending shivers through Yunho's spine. This was unlike anything he ever felt before, and he just wanted more, he was addicted. Jaejung then licked the slit and Yunho arched his back as his breathing became faster. Jaejung licked the head all around before finally taking it into his mouth. Yunho let out a loud gasp, and wished he could maneuver Jaejung's head further onto his cock but his hands were trapped. Jaejung sensed Yunho's frustration but still wanted to tease. He roughly squeezed the base of Yunho's member making him groan, then Jaejung started to take in more of Yunho's penis while he started to stroke it with one hand as the other fondled his balls. It felt like sensory overload for Yunho, he wasn't sure how much longer he could all of this torment. Jaejung quickened his pace on his sucking and started stroking him harder and squeezed his balls. Yunho moaned loudly knowing that he was so close.

"J-Jae I'm about to...." But then Jae stopped altogether only frustrating Yunho more, because he so desperately wanted to release but now his lover wouldn't let him.

"W-W-Why'd you stop?"

"Because I want to cum with you. I haven't gotten any yet remember. You shouldn't be so selfish."

"So ride me already damn it." Yunho was getting really impatient, he had been teased enough already. But then Jaejung grabbed another ice cube and rubbed it around Yunho's hole in response to this Yunho bucked his hips. Jaejung then rubbed the ice cube on his finger before inserting it in Yunho's hole which had him gasping for air.

"Is THIS your surprise?" Yunho started freaking out, he had never been the one to be butt fucked. He always had the pleasure of giving the pain. He'd never been on the receiving end.

"I told you that it was finally my turn. You shouldn't always have the fun, now you'll get to feel my pain and see how beautifully it can transform into something so amazing." Yunho had started panting due to fear. It's true though, he should let Jaejung top him once but he was still scared. Jaejung had been so aggressive so far, will he not be gentle on him for his first time?

Jaejung started to push his finger inside and was lightly trying to tickle Yunho's insides which Yunho seemed to like because he was licking his lips. Jaejung took an ice cube and rubbed it on another finger before inserting it inside. Yunho was starting to not like the blindfold concept because he didn't know when Jaejung was going to do what. He started pumping his fingers inside Yunho rubbing against the sides that were encasing his fingers. Jaejung rubbed another ice cube on one last finger and shoved it into Yunho's hole making him gasp. Jaejung started pumping the fingers in faster, and was trying to find that sweet spot, when he found it Yunho started thrashing his head from side to side.

"A-ahhhh right there, that's the spot. mmmmmm" Yunho said as he was really getting into this now. Jaejung took out his fingers after a few more thrusts. He then took another ice cube to rub onto his member making him shiver. Jaejung then spread Yunho's legs more, Yunho repositioned himself showing his hole to Jaejung. He licked his lips at how his lover was presenting himself and how he now seemed so willing. Jaejung rubbed the head of his cock on the outside of the hole just to tease him.

"Stop being such a tease, this is what you've been waiting for so get it over with already before I change my mind."

"You forget that you really don't have that option. Remember you're handcuffed and blindfolded." Jaejung said smirking and chuckling to himself.

"How could I forget that I am trapped and can't see?" Yunho said sarcastically.

"Your frustration and impatience is so hot." Then Jaejung suddenly started to push himself into Yunho inch by inch, Jaejung moaned loudly and started breathing faster. Yunho flinched slightly in pain. Jaejung pushed all the way in and Yunho's hole sucked him in further. He decided to let Yunho get used to his size while also enjoying the warmth and tightness around his cock. He had waited so long for this, and it felt much better than he had ever anticipated. Jaejung realized this was why Yunho always was on top because this was such an indescribably amazing feeling. Jaejung's train of thought was interrupted when Yunho started to push himself up signaling Jaejung to move. Jaejung started out with slow and deep thrusts to be gentle for Yunho's first time. But Yunho couldn't take it anymore he wanted more.

"Jaejung, I'm not a girl. You CAN be rough with me. So c'mon pick up the face already." Jaejung grinned fully at his lover's comment. He too wanted more so much more. Jaejung then slid almost completely out of Yunho and then rammed back in. Jaejung moaned and closed his eyes because he was finally fulfilling his desires that had just always been a dream before. Yunho felt a sting of pain, but he didn't mind. He kind of liked it actually but it quickly became very pleasurable. Jaejung was thrusting in faster, harder, and deeper trying to get back to that sweet spot that would have Yunho going crazy. Once he found it Yunho's hips bucked and his back arched off the bed. He had been biting his lip to hold in his moans but he couldn't hold on anymore. He felt like Jaejung's member was right where it belonged inside of him, while Jaejung felt like he was in heaven. They both were breathing hard and fast, panting really. Jaejung took off Yunho's blindfold and released him from the handcuffs. Yunho started pumping his own member because it wasn't getting enough attention, Jaejung was too busy focusing on pounding into Yunho enjoying this new sensation that he had been denied for so long. Every few thrusts Yunho would squeeze his cock in his hands which would cause him clench his walls around Jaejung's penis. Driving Jaejung mad with lust, he started going faster, and harder into Yunho's sweet spot hitting it dead on every time. Then Yunho's body stiffened as he released himself onto his stomach, his orgasm making him clench around Jaejung's penis leading Jaejung to follow suit as he came in Yunho's hole. Jaejung fell down onto Yunho's chest, they both just laid there while they tried to catch their breath, chests heaving up and down while their vision slowly started to clear up.

"W-wow, that was incredible!" Yunho said still panting.

"Please tell me that I will get to do this again." Jaejung said as he slowly slid himself out of Yunho which made him whimper at the loss of what he thought belonged inside him.

"Oh yeah! You were so amazing, it the was the best mind-blowing sex we've ever had." Jaejung put his head onto Yunho's chest listening to heartbeat which was finally returning to normal.

"So did you like the props?" Yunho put his arms around Jaejung's waist pulling him closer.

"We should use them more often, next time will be my turn."

"Awwww but I thought I would get to fuck you again." Jaejung whined.

"You will, but I will be riding you on top while you are handcuffed that way I can determine exactly how I want it."


End file.
